Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an event notification method and an apparatus therefor and, more specifically, to generating a vibration pattern per event as desired by a user that may be generated in a vehicle and announcing the corresponding event using the generated vibration pattern.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wearable devices such as smart watches, smart glasses, and the like, many users use digital devices (e.g., a cellular phone, a tablet, PC, etc.) in connection with the wearable devices. A user can immediately recognize generation of an event in a digital device through a wearable device by receiving a notification (e.g., vibration, alarm, etc.) about the event generated in the digital device through the wearable device, even without carrying the digital device. However, since notifications, such as a vibration, generated from the wearable device have a fixed output pattern irrespective of event type, the user may not be aware of the particular event, despite recognizing that an event in general has occurred.